Regional Governor of Sitnalta
Regional Governor of Republic of Sitnalta (Regional Governor, Governor, or Governor of Region) is an appointed official, who represents the central government in a region and leads a regional government. Regional Governors are appointed by the Cabinet of Sitnalta and approved by the President of Sitnalta. They serve for two years term, but can be dismissed by the Cabinet at any time. A person cannot be appointed to the office for more than three consecutive terms. Regional Governors have their administrations (Administration of the Governor), which consist of departments and agencies. Governors also oversee activities of territorial representatives of certain central government agencies. Regional Governors are accountable and report to the central government and the respective regional council. Currently there are 50 regions and regional governors. Powers and Duties Regional Governors are principal representatives and trustees of the central government in a particular Region and they also lead local regional administration. As a local governmental representatives, Regional Governors oversee activities of territorial representatives of central government bodies, in most cases these include ministries of education, health, social affairs, labor and employment, agriculture, food and fisheries, energy and natural resources, environment and ecology, transport and communications, infrastructure and urban development, tourism and culture. These regional representative bodies have their heads, but each of them is subordinate to the respective minister and the regional governor. As a head of local regional administration, regional governor leads the regional administration and implements regional policies. Governor's Administration makes regional policies, initiatives and the decisions, which are, by law, part of the competence of regional government. Regional governor is a principal representative of the region in relations with the central government, i.e the President, the Cabinet and the Parliament. Regional governors have power to: * define regional policies and priorities in accordance with the general directives of regional council; * make decisions of regional importance; * allocate regional finances with the consent of regional council; * appoint and dismiss regional officials; * veto certain decisions of regional council. Regional Administration Regional administration is a principal instrument of a regional governor to fulfill their duties. As a rule, it consists of the following departments: * Education; * Health; * Social Affairs, Labor and Employment; * Agriculture, Energy and Natural Resources; * Infrastructure and Urban Development; * Transport and Communications; * Emergency Situation Management; * Environment and Ecology; * Relations with the Central Government; * Supervision. These departments develop regional policies and supervise over their implementation. They also coordinate with respective territorial representative bodies to adapt country-wide programs and policies to the specific regional needs. Regional Council Regional Council is a collective decision-making body composed of elected and appointed members. Every regional council consists of 50 member, 15 of whom are appointed by the Government of Sitnalta, while other 35 are elected by the population of the region in every 2 year. Regional Council is accountable to the central government and the population of the region. Regional council elects its Chairman, who serves for the full term of the council, unless he resigns or is dismissed by the council itself. Main duties of regional council are to make decisions of regional importance, check the activities of the regional governor and his administration and to determine general regional policy directions. Regional Council often makes decisions, which are, by law, vested to the regional government, because these issues cannot be defined universally. Regional council also gives consent to the Project of Regional Finances Allocation Act (a.k.a Regional Budget). Regional Governor has a right to veto certain decisions of regional council. Governor's veto can be overridden by the 4/5 majority of the council or by decision of the Cabinet of Sitnalta.